


Jamie and the Joys of working at a gas station in the middle of Nowhere

by AzaeleaFaolan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaeleaFaolan/pseuds/AzaeleaFaolan
Summary: working in retail is hell enough, what happens when you add the supernatural into the mix?





	Jamie and the Joys of working at a gas station in the middle of Nowhere

           Jamie did Not like Mondays. Wednesdays were nice, and Thursdays were odd, but mondays were the work of satan. Too bad it was illegal to kill customers, even if they w _ere_ satan. 

           “I’m sorry sir, but it is against company policy to engage in soul-binding contracts with any non-mortal entity while i’m on my shift.”

           Satan, was, understandably, mildly upset at Jamie lack of a genuine reaction, flames flaring up from his skin. “ **B-but** **I can** ** _guarantee_** **you power beyond whatever limits your imagination has-! Wouldn’t you like to rule the world? Or have all the secrets of the universe revealed to you?** ”

           Jamie let out a deep sigh, “Sir, if you are not going to purchase any items using actual physical currency, then I’m afraid i’m going to have to ask you to leave the premises.” Satan growled, “ **Listen here you insolent brat, I** **am the King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, my power is beyond anything you could possibly imagine, I** **will CRUSH you and BURN your soul in the deepest pits of-** ” Lifting a hand, Jamie cut off Satan’s monologue, banishing him back to whatever realm he crawled up out of. “Ugh, demons and their burning souls nonsense.” Jamie looked at the floor, noting the ashy powder left over from earlier, and grimaced. “I’m not cleaning that.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

          You know what? Whoever said that mondays were the worst? They were wrong. _Tuesdays_ were the worst. Jamie _much_ preferred dealing with eldritch abominations and literal satan over the god dang Suburban MomTM. At least you could force them to leave semi-quietly. “Hello? _E_ xc _u_ se me, do you have any of those little… uhh…. Crispy crigles? Those crispy crugles??”

          Jamie craved the sweet release of death. “Do you mean pringles, Ma’am?”

          “ **NO**! I SAID CrIPY CRAGLES!!!” The middle aged woman screeched. “I n _e_ ed them for my 58 month old. I swear, young people these days have no ounce of respect.”

         “Mo0omyyyy, I wAnt those chIps!” Her five year old whined.

          Both the mother and her child continued their scream fest, despite Jamie’s feeble amid indignant protests. _Remember Jamie, killing people is illegal._ The two were still screaming obscenities at them. After a few minutes, their commotion attracted the attention to Jamie’s co-worker, Mina, with her bright neon pink hair and her colourful tie-dye shirt. 

         “Excuse me Ma’am, but what seems to be the problem?” Mina smiles fakely and brightly at the woman, too many teeth shining in the sunlight, almost as though they’re bared.

         “ _Finally,_ your employee here was being _very_ rude to me and my little 58 month old, when all I was asking for was just a simple box of ships.” The suburban MomTM cried out. Mina’s smile grew tighter, as she fought off a grimace.

         “W _e_ ll Ma’am, why don’t you follow me to the snack and chip aisles, and we can see if any of our items would suit your needs.”

         Instantly, the woman’s demeanor did a complete 180 “Oh th _an_ k you dearie, you’re just the sweetest thing, thank you so much-” She rambled on, spouting out compliment after compliment at Mina.

         As Mina escorted them away, Jamie allowed their relief to wash over them. _Haa… I’ve been saved from death. I really owe Mina big time now though._ _I’ll buy her a hot meal to make it up to her. Or maybe another rainbow bracelet would be better?_ Thinking more about how they should repay Mina for her help, Jamie went back to organizing the cheap sunglasses they had on display.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so terrible. another one inspired by a tumblr prompt. also unfinished i guess????


End file.
